The Lady of the Lake
by Clay
Summary: The boys go ghost hunting and find more than they planned on. HeeroxDuo (Complete!)
1. The Legend

Lady of the Lake    
Chapter One: The Legend 

by Clay 

You could see her on a foggy night. Her long chestnut hair would blow around her face in a non-existent wind. Pure moonlight hung from her body in waves of silk. 

Or at least that's how the story goes. 

There were a least a dozen versions of 'The Lady of the Lake' floating about Miller's Grove, a small town of merely 5,000 people. Some say she's young and beautiful, some an old withered hag. Some say her face is a deathly white, the skin bloated and dripping from algae tinged bones. 

Still more claim that she isn't wearing white but a black so deep that it draws in the night from around her. Some claim she wears nothing at all. 

And still more differing is the account of how she died. Suicide seems the most popular, yet some insist that her husband murdered her, and some say it was the wife of a lover that did her in. Only one tale tells it as an accident. 

One, and only one fact remains consistent in all the retellings. She died on a foggy night in the black depths of Opal Lake. 

For over one hundred years occultists, historians, and bored teenagers have tried to discover the origins of 'the Lady,' but to no avail. Drownings weren't uncommon, and yet not a single article or obituary from the dregs of the local library could come up with a girl that suited the legend, diverse as it was. 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Quatre stepped into his cousin's room, a stack of said articles nestled under one arm. Heero looked up from his computer with a slight scowl. 

"Don't you knock?" 

Quatre gave an apologetic smile, "I was just so excited. Tonight's the night! Think we'll see her?" 

Heero rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the monitor. "No." He finished checking his email: none as usual, and turned back to his cousin. "I don't believe in ghosts. Find anything?" He nodded to the stack of papers. 

"Mm? Oh… well…." Quatre bit his lip and took a seat on the bed. "I've kind of given up looking for her. After all, it's been three weeks and the closest we've come is the red head with the cheating husband." 

"She's supposed to have brown hair," Heero reminded him, snatching the papers out of his hands. 

"Or black. I know. Um…" Quatre reached out a hand, looking apprehensive, "Do you think I could have those back?" 

Heero raised an eyebrow and flipped through the stack. The top twenty or so sheets were varied sightings over the years, and…. With a smirk, Heero lifted a page nestled in the middle of the pile. 

"'The Joy of Gay Sex?' This is what you've been doing in the library?" 

Quatre ripped the papers out of his hands, his cheeks a deep crimson. "Well, I figured as long as I was there…." 

"Whatever." A low chuckle bubbled its way up his throat and Heero turned to the computer, closed Internet Explorer, and shut down. "Let's see what's for dinner." 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

"You boys'll be careful, right?" Quatre's father asked them over dinner, pointing to each in turn with a forkful of mashed potatoes. 

"Dad," Quatre gave him an imploring look. 

"I know, I know. I'm just saying. If your mother were alive, she'd be having kittens, me letting you go down to that lake on a night like this." 

"But you can only see her on a night like this," Quatre pointed out. 

The older man shook his head. "You can't see nothing on a night like this. I wouldn't even be letting you go if I hadn't tried it myself when I was your age. I didn't see anything then and you won't see anything now. Nothing but a lot of fog." 

After that, the conversation took a lighter turn and soon the boys were grabbing their jackets and heading out the door. Heero grabbed his keys from a table by the door and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Mr. Winner's solemn blue eyes. "You will watch out for him, won't you?" Heero opened his mouth, but was silenced with the wave of one large hand. "I know you think I worry too much, but you boys are all I have left. First Sue, and then Jack and your mom…. Maybe I'm a little over protective, but I have my reasons. 

"Anyway, the point is that you're just as much my son as Quatre is and I don't want anything happening to either of you." 

"I know, sir." 

"You're the level headed one. So you just keep your eyes on the road and for goodness sake, drive slowly." 

"Yes, sir." Heero graced his uncle with a fleeting smile before stepping out the door. 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Quatre was heading back from the neighbor's, boyfriend in tow. Despite the oddity of finding out that not only were both his cousin and best friend gay, but they also happened to be madly in love with each other less than a year ago, Heero had to admit they made a cute couple. Quatre was shorter, with innocent eyes and a shock of bright blond hair, while his boyfriend, Trowa, was the taller, darker, quieter one. They fit perfectly together. 

Heero, himself, had gone through a dozen girlfriends in half as many years, and had broken his childhood love's heart more than a few times with his failure to commit. Quatre and Trowa had begun to joke that the string of girlfriends was merely a way to cover up the fact that he really liked guys. Angry with the insinuation at first, Heero had recently started to give it serious thought. And the conclusions were beginning to scare him. 

The three boys piled into Heero's wide, red pickup and backed into the street, gravel crunching beneath the tires. 

"Ready everyone?" Quatre bounced, looking back and forth between the two quieter guys. His enthusiasm was met with a grunt from Heero and a warm smile from Trowa. 

Opal Lake was a good half hour from their homes, resting on the outskirts of town between two expansive farms. To pass the time, Quatre read some of the more recent sightings aloud. 

"The last time the lady was seen was almost ten years ago by a…" he skimmed the article briefly, "by a Doctor Rubious Gee. It looks like he left town a short time later. Damn. We could have asked him about it. Anyway," he continued, "It was on April fourth… hm…." He looked up, staring out the windshield thoughtfully, "Isn't today the fourth?" 

"Yup," Trowa replied, his own attention on the people milling around the Miller's Grove fire station. 

"Now that I think about it," Quatre went on, "most of the sightings have been in early April." 

"Looks like we picked a good time to go ghost hunting," Trowa beamed down at his boyfriend. "Go own." 

"Well… he said that… that it was around ten at night and he had been strolling around the lake with his dog, hoping to see her. Suddenly the dog… er…. Rover," he made a face, "How original. Yeah, well, Rover went running into the lake, barking like mad. And then he stopped. Doctor Gee called out to him, looking over the lake, but the fog was so thick her could barely make out the pier. And that's when he saw her. 

"He thought it was his dog at first, climbing out of the water, but as he approached, he saw that it wasn't fur he was seeing, but long brown hair. He said she was wearing a long white dress. That she was dripping wet from the lake water. He stopped about twenty feet from her… and then she turned and looked at him. 

"He said her eyes were huge vacant holes in her head. And she looked at him, and screamed." 

"And?" Heero heard himself saying, "Then what happened?" 

Quatre took a moment to finish the article and then laughed. "And then he fainted. Apparently he woke the next morning to Rover licking his face." 

"Hm… got any more?" Trowa took the stack of papers and rifled through them, blushing when he came to Quatre's…. other research. He quickly flipped back to the front and picked up the top page. 

"Twenty five years ago Simon Jay said he saw the Lady while walking home from his girlfriend's place. He had stopped at the lake for a smoke. He looked down to light a match, and when he looked back up, there she was, standing on the end of the pier, looking at him. He was so scared he… oh, get this. He pissed his pants." 

The whole car burst into laughter, and Heero narrowly missed running a red light, his eyes were so full of tears. 

"Any more?" He asked, passing the last house for four miles. 

Trowa looked up in surprise, "You're really getting into this." 

Heero glared at him and then turned back to the road, shrugging. "I like a good story." 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Ten minutes later, Heero ground the truck to a halt and the three boys climbed out. Heero jumped in the back and rummaged until he found two flashlights and working batteries. 

"So," he turned to Quatre after hopping down from the bed of the truck, "What now?" 

The blond looked thoughtful, "Well, the lake is just beyond that grove of trees," he gestured vaguely, " but more often than not, she's seen on one of the piers. It's never stated which one. So, how about Trowa and I go around the north side," he pointed to the right, "and you go to the south?" 

"By myself?" Heero frowned. 

Trowa laughed, prodding Heero with his flashlight. "Don't tell me you're scared." 

"Only of dying of boredom. You two go on; I'm going to look for something to read in the truck." 

"But you will go out to the pier, right?" Quatre called out as Heero turned his back on them. 

"Yeah, yeah." 

"Okay…." Quatre took his boyfriend's hand, "Meet us back here in an hour." 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Heero turned the paper left and then right and then left again in the dim light of his flashlight. The shoddy copier had made a mess of this chapter's accompanying photographs, and, well, some of these positions were hard to imagine without illustrations. 

He suddenly chucked 'The Joy of Gay Sex' to the ground. It was just… 

"Curiosity." Heero nodded to himself, "Just trying to… understand my friends. Right." He looked at the sheaf of papers, title page tugging against its binding in the breeze, "That's all." 

"Hello?" 

Heero jerked his head up and stared into the fog. 

A thick mist rolled off the lake and hung in a curtain all around. He couldn't see a thing. Getting to his feet, he slowly made his way to the dock. "Hello? Is someone there?" Ghosts don't talk, do they? Don't be silly, he chided, taking a step onto the solid wood; there are no such thing as ghosts. 

"Yay. A person!" 

The voice came again, sounding relieved, from the far end of the pier. 

Heero squinted. There was someone there. Near the end of the pier, moving toward him was a slim figure with long chestnut hair. Heero stood, rooted to the ground. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. 

"Hello?" The figure spoke again, beginning to sound annoyed. And suddenly he was out of the fog, hands crossed over his chest. 

He?! Heero did a double take. He looked over the boy before him dressed in slacks, a white button down and black vest and almost laughed. It wasn't a ghost; it was just some guy, probably looking for the same thing he was. 

"What's so funny?" The boy's expressive amethyst eyes narrowed. 

"I'm sorry, I just thought…." 

"Thought I was a ghost?" His eyes twinkled, "Yeah, I get that a lot." Heero watched as he made his way back toward the end of the pier and sat down, bare feet barely brushing the water. 

He threw Heero a glance over his shoulder, "Gonna join me?" 

Without a word, he sat down next to the boy, staring into the fog. 

"Out here looking for her, huh?" He smiled, "What's your name?" 

"Heero." 

"Hero? Like a knight in shining armor kind of hero?" 

Heero gave him a strained look and spelled it out. 

"Huh." The boy shook his head, "Funny name." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but apparently the boy couldn't take it and started going on about the weather. Heero just sat and listened, content to just have some company while he waited out the hour. The boy was just starting in on a diatribe about the suede in Heero's jacket, hands moving about expressively, when his arm brushed Heero's. A cold shiver traveled through Heero's body and he turned to the boy. 

"You're freezing." 

"-but when I was ali-a kid, I- what?" 

Heero's eyes traveled over the slim body, taking in the sheer material of his shirt. "You're so cold. Here." He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over the boy's shoulders. 

Amethyst eyes widened in confusion before a great smile broke across his face. Laughter spilled from his lips like raindrops. "Thank you. You really didn't have to, but thank you." 

The action seemed to stun the boy into silence, because it was a few minutes before he spoke again. "Duo." 

Heero turned to him, cobalt eyes nearly black in the dim light. 

"My name is Duo," the boy continued, "Duo Maxwell." 

Heero nodded, his eyes once again fixed on the fog rolling slowly across the lake. "Do you live around here?" 

There was the barest hint of a smile in Duo's voice as he answered, "I used to. But that was a long time ago." 

"Moving back?" 

This time, Duo's laugh was harsh and dripping with sarcasm. "I wish." Heero waited and sure enough, the talkative boy continued. "I'm not really welcome here anymore. I guess I didn't make a very good farm hand… or son." 

"Oh…." Something suddenly clicked in Heero's head and he turned to Duo excitedly, "Maxwell? Like Father Maxwell? His family owns the farm about a mile down the road." One arm swung to point across the lake. 

Duo nodded thoughtfully. "So there's still a reverend in the family. I guess there always will be." 

"So… are you Matthew's brother… cousin? He graduates this year." 

"Graduates?" 

Heero lifted an eyebrow, "High school?" 

"High school? Um… yeah. Something like that." 

"Something like what?" 

"A cousin or something." Duo seemed distracted. He was fidgeting with the hem of his vest, eyes downcast. "The fog is lifting." 

Heero looked up. The stars were almost visible through the thinning mist. 

"I'm going to have to go soon." 

Heero nodded and checked his watch, "Shit. I'm late." He jumped up and suddenly felt a cold hand on his calf. 

"Heero?" Duo was climbing slowly to his feet, "Your jacket." 

"Oh, right. Thanks." He lifted the coat from Duo's hands and turned to go, but just as he was about to step onto the grass, he found himself stopping and turning back. He looked into Duo's eyes and found himself asking, "Will I see you again?" 

Duo smiled and Heero felt his breath leave. "I should be here next foggy night." 

"Where are you staying?" 

Duo suddenly frowned and looked away. 

Heero took a step forward, "Did I say something wrong?" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Duo still had his eyes averted, and he was playing with the hem of his vest again. Without allowing himself to think, Heero crossed the distance between them and took Duo's face in his hands. His cheeks were like ice. He could feel the cold radiating from him as he lowered his lips to the other boy's. After a moment he pulled back and was struck by how right it felt. A second later he was pulling Duo into a tight embrace. The second kiss was more passionate and Duo's cold lips parted under his. The inside of Duo's mouth was strangely cool, not as cold as his skin, but a lukewarm that seemed very wrong. 

However, Heero found it easy to ignore as Duo's arms tightened around his waist. 

A moment later, Heero pulled away, flushed and breathless. "Come with me." 

Duo's eyes opened slowly, a pained expression written in their violet depths "I can't." 

"But-" 

"Please." Duo was shaking his head, "Just go. Come back on the next foggy night. I'll be waiting for you. I promise." The boy took a step back and Heero hesitated a moment and then turned. He spotted his papers lying forgotten in the grass and went to retrieve them. He straightened up and turned back to the dock, but Duo was gone. 

End Chapter One 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Author's notes: The inspiration for this story was taken from a short story entitled "Love Sat Alone on a Foggy Pier," by Terry Campbell. You can find this story in an anthology entitled "Horrors! 365 Scary Stories." Though I'll tell you right now, mine is better. ^_^ The original story had a good idea, but the author didn't really go anywhere with it. That's what the point of this story was. 


	2. The Lady

Lady of the Lake    
Chapter Two: The Lady 

by Clay 

Quatre and Trowa were waiting in the truck when he returned. The blond hopped out excitedly once he caught sight of Heero. 

"So?" 

"So?" Heero repeated to the bouncing youth. 

"Sooo…" he drawled, "You're almost a half hour late. What happened? Did you see her?" 

"Her?" Heero frowned, climbing into the cab, "Oh. No. His chatter probably kept her away." 

"His?" Trowa lifted an eyebrow as he slid over to make room for Quatre. 

Heero stared at him for a minute, "Oh." He shook his head, "There was this guy at the dock. Looking for the ghost, too, I guess." 

"Was he cute?" Quatre smirked. 

Only Trowa caught the blush spreading across Heero's cheeks. 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

"Anything you want to tell me?" Trowa was sprawled across Heero's bed distractedly flipping through a six-month-old copy of Motor Trend. 

"What? What are you talking about?" Heero swung around in his chair and Trowa looked up to see him blushing again. 

"So… what exactly happened last night? You've been awfully quiet…." 

Heero gave him a look. 

"Well, quieter than usual." 

Heero sighed, closing his eyes briefly before meeting Trowa's gaze. "We talked. No, he talked. A lot." 

"And?" 

"And…" Another sigh and Trowa suddenly noticed how lost Heero looked. 

"What is it?" Trowa scooted forward and sat up, watching his friend with concern. 

"I don't know what happened… well, I don't know why. I just… I mean, he asked me…." Heero paused, "Promise you won't tell?" 

Trowa nodded. 

"This guy was at the dock. He looked about our age. We got to talking, and… I kissed him." 

Trowa's mouth fell open, his eyes wide. "Say that again?" 

"I kissed another guy." 

"You - what? But I thought…." 

"I know!" Heero suddenly leapt up, slamming one hand down on the desk. "I'm really confused. I just want to forget about it… maybe start seeing Relena again. But… then…" He continued when Trowa didn't reply, "part of me wants to see him again." 

"Wow." Trowa was shaking his head, eyes wandering over the carpet. "We were just kidding. You know that, right?" 

"I know… but it really did feel right." 

"Can you see yourself having sex with him?" 

"What?!" Heero jerked his head around to meet Trowa's eyes. 

"If you can't see yourself being intimate with him then it'll never work. But if you can… then why not give it a try?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well," Trowa was suddenly all smiles, "whatever you decide, I have GOT to meet this guy. Who is it?" 

"Duo Maxwell. I think he's here visiting Matthew's family." 

"Let's go find him then!" Trowa jumped up, heading for the door. 

Heero laughed, "You've definitely been spending too much time with Quatre; he's starting to rub off on you." 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Before they even got in the truck, Heero had his doubts, and by the time they pulled into the Maxwell farm, he had a decidedly bad feeling. 

"Trowa, I don't know." 

"Well," Trowa grinned again, "if you don't get out there and knock on that door, I will. Go." 

With a grunt and a frown, Heero climbed out and started up the dirt driveway. He knocked on the door and a moment later it opened to Matthew Maxwell smiling at him. Tall, with dark eyes, Heero couldn't see much resemblance between Matthew and Duo except for the thick chestnut hair they both shared. 

"Hey, Heero," Matthew greeted him, still smiling, "Coach send you over here?" 

"Um… no… I'm looking for Duo. Is he staying here?" 

"Duo?" Matthew screwed up his face. "Who?" 

"Duo Maxwell? He said he was related to you." 

Matthew shook his head, "Well, I don't know any Duo, but let me ask my Dad. Be right back." He ushered Heero into the living room and then disappeared up a flight of steps. 

A few minutes later, Matthew returned, trailing his father. Mr. Maxwell stopped right in front of Heero and looked him over, arms crossed over his chest. "You've seen Duo?" 

Heero looked from him to a shrugging Matthew and back again. "Yes. At the lake." 

The man nodded. "He spoke to you? Did you… touch him?" 

Heero was becoming more confused by the moment and a little uncomfortable. "Maybe I should just go. I'm sorry for-" 

"Wait. Could you at least describe this Duo for me?" 

Heero sighed, "Purple eyes. Long hair in a braid. Is that enough?" 

"That was him. I can't believe it. He's real." 

"Dad?" Matthew came around to face his father, "What are you talking about?" 

He looked his son in the eye and then turned back to Heero. "You'd better sit down." Mr. Maxwell and his son took seats on the couch, but Heero remained standing. 

"My Grandfather warned me about this. I didn't believe him," Mr. Maxwell laughed, the sound coming out more like a sigh, "You see, my grandfather's grandfather had a brother. The boy was… well, he was queer. And our family being a good Christian bunch, we apparently didn't get along well with him. He didn't fit it. They tried to help him, but he… he killed himself. Drowned in the lake." Mr. Maxwell looked Heero in the eye, "His name was Duo." 

"You saw a ghost?" Matthew's eyes lit up, "That is so cool." 

"A ghost?" A chill shot down Heero's spine, and he shook his head in disbelief. 

Mr. Maxwell was nodding again, "I've never seen him myself, but my Grandfather did and he warned me that this might happen. If anyone asks, you just tell them it was the Lady." 

"The Lady of the Lake?" Matthew was nearly glowing with excitement, "Are you saying that my great uncle is the Lady of the Lake?" 

"Actually, yes," His father turned red, "Apparently someone mistook him for a girl and the family just went with it. He was a disgrace. I promised my grandfather I'd keep his secret and I'd appreciate it if you helped me out." 

"Okay." Heero turned, unable to process all that he'd heard. He left without a word and made his way back to the truck. 

Trowa turned to him curiously as he entered. "What happened in there? You look like you saw a ghost." 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

"Oh. My. God." The three boys were seated on the floor of Heero's room. Quatre sprung to his feet, fueled by Heero's tale. "No wonder we couldn't find anything in the library. 'The Lady' is a man!" 

Trowa nodded, "This is really strange. I can't believe this guy is a ghost." 

"It has to be a trick." Heero shot to his feet as well, too anxious to sit still. He paced the length of the room to stare out his window. "He couldn't be a ghost. I mean, I touched him. I kiss--." He stopped short and looked to Quatre who was staring at him in shock. 

"You kissed him?" 

Heero stared back, "Well…." 

"Honey, calm down." 

Quatre spun on his boyfriend, "He kissed him and you knew! And you didn't tell me?" 

Trowa shrugged, getting to his feet. "We knew you'd overreact. Heero has to think about this." 

"Oh my God. You kissed a guy." Quatre spun back to Heero, a wide smile on his face, Trowa's words lost on him, "Did he kiss you back? Did you like it? How did this happen?" 

"Let's not forget that this guy is a ghost." Trowa came up behind his boyfriend and put his hands on his shoulders. "I think we should deal with that before—" 

"Oh my God, that's right!" Quatre started to bounce again, "Heero, you kissed a ghost! Wow. This is so cool." 

Heero shook his head and fell back on the bed. "Any chance we can stick him in the closet?" 

Quatre paused, mouth wide open. 

"He'll do it, too," Trowa smiled. 

"Right." Heero blinked up at the ceiling, "So what now?" 

"I say we go find the ghost." 

"Right now?" Heero looked from Trowa to the open window. A heavy fog swirled through the blades of grass and skittered down the street. 

Trowa had a smug look on his face when Heero turned back to him. "No better time." 

Despite the overly enthusiastic Quatre bouncing around and thoroughly distracting the driver, the truck made it to Opal Lake in one piece. The three boys sat in the cab for a minute in silence. 

"So…" Quatre turned to Heero, the first to speak, "let's go." 

Trowa shook his head, "I think Heero should go alone. New people might scare him away. Besides," Trowa threw Heero a smile over Quatre's head, "they need to talk." 

"Oh." Quatre pouted, but Trowa ran a hand down his thigh. 

"Don't worry. I'll keep you busy." 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Heero was back to pacing. He marched from one end of the pier to the other and back again, anxiety and confusion filling every thought. Duo was a ghost. He had kissed a ghost. The thought that he had kissed another man was still fresh and too much to comprehend at this point, so the fact that this man was a ghost was a tad bit mind blowing. 

A soft voice drifted through the fog from the end of the pier, "You came back." 

Heero turned to find a dripping wet Duo smiling at him, clear amethyst eyes glinting in the moonlight. He looked so real, so solid. He couldn't be a ghost. 

But the near freezing cold that emanated from him as Heero approached told otherwise. He swept the boy into his arms and could feel hard muscle beneath his hands. The leather of his vest was soft and damp. The feather light brush of his bangs tickled Heero's nose as he titled his face up to meet Heero's eyes. 

"Hi." He whispered, and his breath was cool and sweet. 

Heero kissed him, fierce with pain and confusion. After a moment, Duo pushed away, concern plain across his features. 

He searched Heero's eyes before speaking, "What's wrong?" 

Heero tightened his grasp on the boy, face downcast as he whispered, "You lied to me." 

"What? I never." 

Heero paused and then nodded, "All right. True. You didn't. But you didn't tell me, either." He looked up to meet Duo's gaze. "You're so real." 

"Oh." Understanding dawned in Duo's eyes, and he chuckled softly. "How did you find out?" 

"I went to the Maxwell farm. They told me…." 

Still in Heero's arms, Duo shook his head. "They lied to you." 

Heero's eyes widened in hope, "You mean you're not—" 

"No." Duo pulled away. "I'm… I am…" He chuckled again, and the same bitterness Heero had heard the other night flanked his words, "Why is this so hard to say?" He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Just say it. I… I'm dead. I am dead, a ghost." 

Heero just stared, unable to do anything else. 

"But I didn't kill myself!" Duo went on, a passion coming to his voice. "That's what they told everyone, but it's not true. My father… the great reverend," he spit the last word out, "killed me. My own father." He sighed and turned his gaze skyward, "Not like it matters now." 

"But…" Heero's voice was hoarse as he clung to his last wisp of hope, "But I can touch you." 

"For now." Duo shrugged. "I get to be… what's the word… corporeal? Yeah. I get to be… well, solid around the time of my death. I'm always here, but sometimes I'm not solid and sometimes I'm invisible. I can't even talk. I guess this time of year I just have more energy." He turned back to Heero and stopped. 

Two tears made twin tracks down Heero's cheeks. He was flushed and angry, "It's not fair. I like you. You can't be dead." 

"I'm sorry, I…" 

"Fuck you." 

"Hey!" Duo frowned as Heero turned his back, "It's not my fault." 

"I have to go." 

Duo sighed again. "Fine." Heavy steps retreated and he sank to the ground, head hung, the grass blurring behind a thick haze of tears. After a moment, it seemed that Heero had changed his mind, as the sound of footfalls once again approached. 

"Hey. Are you all right?" 

Duo wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up to find a short blond boy smiling down at him. 

"I'm fine." 

The boy shook his head, "No. You're not. But I think I can help." 

"I doubt it," Duo scoffed. 

The boy just smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Quatre. Heero's cousin." 

Eyes wide, Duo got to his feet and took Quatre's hand. "Really?" 

"Yeah. He told me about you and…well, I heard everything." 

"Spying on us?" Duo smiled, hope invading his thoughts, "Can you really help me?" 

"I think so. I'll be back, I promise, but I have to go now before they miss me." 

Duo nodded, eyes on Quatre's retreating form before dissolving into the mist. 

End Chapter Two 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Author's notes: I'm glad you all seem to like this story. ^_^ I had severe problems putting up the first chapter, as any who read it can tell. Hopefully it's fixed now. There will be one more chapter after this one and then I'm considering doing a sequel. I think I will. Depends on if I have the time and the inspiration. 


	3. Only the Beginning

Lady of the Lake    
Chapter Three: Only the Beginning 

by Clay 

Woot! Finally finished this story after *counts on fingers* um, many , many months of ignoring it! I have my reasons for taking this long, including 3 car accidents, a judicial hearing, a robbery, Otakon, and general other fun stuff. This story has actually been finished for months and months, but my air conditioning sucks and my room is like a sauna, so I'm hard pressed to sit for long periods of time in here and type. And now that I've given you numerous lame excuses, on with the finale of Lady of the Lake. ^_^ 

____________________________________________________________________ 

Quatre checked the address scribbled hastily on a slip of paper one last time and then knocked on the door. 

Heero had spent the last two days sulking, staying holed up in his room, sitting silently at the dinner table, and grumbling moodily to Quatre's frequent "Are you all right?" But it had taken as long to find this guy. Quatre only hoped he could help. 

The door opened to a young Chinese boy, hair pulled back in a tight, low ponytail, and wide wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose. "What?" 

"Uh, hi. I got your address from Chris… Chris Tucker… and he sai-" 

"Come in." 

The boy spun and retreated into the apartment, leaving Quatre on the front step. "Okay…." He stepped inside and was met with the heavy scent of sandalwood. Smoke from the incense hung low in the air, parting in waves as the boy swept through to disappear from the room. Ornate, stained glass lampshades filled the scene with dim colored lights. The furniture was a heavy dark oak, the cushions patterned beige silk. It all seemed much too lavish for a kid apparently living by himself. 

The boy, Wu Fei Chris had called him, reappeared from behind crimson silk curtains with two cups of tea. 

"Sit," He ordered. 

Quatre complied and was rewarded with one of the cups. Wu Fei seated himself and leaned back in his armchair, sipping from his own cup. He must have been over half way finished before he spoke. 

"What do you want?" 

"Well, I heard from some guys at school that you can do things-" 

"Get to the point." 

Quatre hesitated a moment and then said, "I want you to bring someone back from the dead." 

"I see." He nodded slowly and continued to sip his tea. After a few minutes of silence, he was finished and stood. "More tea?" 

"Um, sure." Quatre handed him the lukewarm remnants, "Do you think you can help me?" 

The boy ignored him and once again disappeared behind the curtain. Quatre sighed, looking around the room again. Two Siamese cats stared back, seated side by side on a large television. "Hey, kitties…" He crossed the room to them and extended one hand. Both cats pushed their heads into his palm, purring contentedly. 

"Sit." 

He hadn't heard anyone enter, but turning about, Quatre found Wu Fei already seated in his armchair, fresh cup of tea in his hands. 

Quatre returned to his seat on the couch and lifted the tea to his lips. Spicy and sweet, it mirrored the comfort of the apartment. 

"What you're asking requires strong, dark magic." The boy was watching him with deep brown eyes, "but it can be done. But I need to know why." 

"Why I want you to…?" Wu Fei nodded. "Well," Quatre cleared his throat, "My cousin… well, I think he might be in love with him. With the dead guy." 

Wu Fei was nodding again, expression intense. "That should help. Love is very powerful. Is this someone he knew in life?" 

"No, the guy's been dead a long time." 

"Very well, I will help you." 

Quatre smiled, relief flooding his body, "Thank you. Thank you so much." 

The boy held up a hand. "I need a few things. First, his body. Also, something that ties him to life… a possession perhaps. And last, a living relative. Once you obtain these things, come back to me." 

____________________________________________________________________ 

"You want me to what?!" 

"Shh!" 

Quatre leaned across the cafeteria table and threw a hasty glance around the room. "Not so loud. I need you to help me get his body." 

Matthew shook his head, "You want my help in digging up a corpse?" 

"It's the only way. Please?" 

"Well…" His dark eyes sparkled, "Bringing someone back from the dead sounds like fun. Count me in. One question, though." 

"Anything," Quatre agreed happily. 

"Why? Why is this so important?" 

"To make Heero happy." 

"Heero? I don't get it." 

"Heero and Duo…" Quatre shrugged, "they seem to have a thing for each other." 

Matthew blinked. His eyes widened and he leaned forward, whispering loudly, "Are you telling me that Heero's gay?!" 

Both heads swiveled to where Heero was getting reacquainted with his most common ex. 

"I thought he and Relena…." 

Quatre shook his head, "I don't know about that. The thing with Duo scared him. I think he's trying to forget it." 

"Why not let him?" 

Quatre let his gaze linger on the couple a moment before replying, "I don't know. A feeling, I guess. This is something I have to do." 

____________________________________________________________________ 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Trowa held up a heavy gold cross and let it swing in the breeze. "You know Heero's going to kill us." 

The exhuming had gone off without a hitch, Duo's coffin now covered and secured in the bed of Heero's truck. It was nearly four in the morning, and Quatre and Trowa were on their way to pick up Wu Fei while Matthew got Heero. 

"Love makes you do funny things, huh?" Quatre smiled sleepily to his boyfriend before turning his eyes back to the road. 

"It's late. Is this guy even going to be up?" 

"Yup. He's waiting for us." 

Trowa frowned, "Do you actually think this is going to work? How much did you pay this kid?" 

"Nothing. He said he didn't need money. Said this is like his hobby or something." 

Trowa snorted, "Interesting hobby." 

"All right! We're here. Be right back." 

A few minutes later, he was back, toting Wu Fei. Trowa turned to the new boy. "Hi. I'm Trowa." He extended a hand. The boy ignored him and Trowa lifted an eyebrow. "Friendly guy." 

____________________________________________________________________ 

"Where are you taking me?" 

Matthew laughed at the half-asleep Heero and wiggled his eyebrows. "To fulfill your destiny." 

Heero grunted and turned away, "I'm going to sleep." 

"I'm surprised I got you out of bed in the first place. I thought for sure you'd kill me." 

"I still might." Heero murmured into the seat back. 

"Well, according to Quatre, this'll be worth it." 

"Quatre!" Heero was suddenly wide-awake and close to panicking. "Where are we going?" He paused a moment, mind working furiously, "And where's my truck?" 

"It's a secret. Calm down." 

"Where are we going?" Heero repeated, getting angry. 

"Chill we're here." Matthew brought the car to a stop on the side of a deserted road. 

Heero pulled himself out of the car and looked around, recognition filling him with dread. He growled to Matthew as a sheet of cold anger stole over him, "Why are we here?" 

"To meet lover boy." Matthew gave him a wild grin. "Come on; you have to introduce me." He took off at a run and was entering the grove of trees that hid the lake from view before Heero realized he was gone. With another growl, Heero ran after him, catching up as Mathew stepped onto the pier. 

"Duo? Where are you?" He was singing, "We have a surprise for you." 

"Matthew, no," Heero pleaded. 

"Too late." He grinned. 

Duo materialized at the end of the pier, an almost identical grin on his face. "A surprise?" 

"Hi!" Matthew ran forward, hand extended, "I'm Matthew, your great nephew!" 

"Cool!" Duo shook his hand emphatically, "It's nice to meet you… but this isn't the surprise, is it? I was hoping for cake." 

Matthew shook his head, quirking an eyebrow at the ghost, "Um... no. It's a secret." 

"A good secret?" Duo asked hopefully. 

Heero watched the scene unfold with worry filled eyes. 

"Heero?" Duo was approaching him, head tilted curiously, "You okay?" 

Heero took a step back, "I don't want to be here." 

Duo stopped, hurt. He turned away, body fading, "Then go." 

"Wait!" Matthew looked angrily from Heero to Duo. "Both of you calm down! Wait for the surprise." 

"Surprise!" 

All three turned to see Quatre, Trowa, and a stranger toting a long, decrepit wooden box. 

"What the Hell is going on?" Heero eyed the box suspiciously. 

"Mine?" Duo smiled again, albeit obviously confused, and Heero felt actual fear bubble up from the pit of his stomach when he realized the box was just the right size to fit a body. What the Hell were they planning on doing? 

They placed the box in the grass at the end of the pier and Trowa lifted a crowbar from the top. 

Wu Fei approached Duo. "This him?" 

"Yup." Quatre shared a smile with Matthew. 

Heero watched as Trowa began to pry the top off the plain wooden box. It came off fairly easily considering the condition of the box, and soon Heero found himself staring at the insides of a hundred year old coffin, and at a pile of bones loosely held together by a worm eaten suit. "What the Hell are you doing?" 

But his question fell on deaf ears. The stranger was busy rooting through a worn hemp bag as the others watched. He pulled out a bowl, a branch of some sort and various other items, ending with a jar of sand that he poured in a circle around a vaguely bemused Duo. 

At the stranger's nod, Trowa pulled a large gold cross from his pocket and carefully looped its chain around Duo's neck. Duo's eyes widened. "My… where did you get--?" 

But Wu Fei silenced him with a look. He motioned for Matthew to join Duo in the circle and then took up the jar of sand again to surround the coffin before telling everyone to stand back, seating himself in the grass. 

"Trowa!" Heero made one last angry attempt at figuring things out, "What are you doing?" 

Trowa placed a hand on Heero's chest, looking into his eyes with complete seriousness. "Calm down, Heero. We're bringing him back." 

"What!" 

"Calm. Down." He repeated. 

Heero stared in disbelief. This was impossible. 

"Boy!" 

Heero and Trowa looked up to see Wu Fei glaring at them. 

"Get over here." 

Heero glared at him and stomped over, "What?" 

"You love the boy. I need you to call to him." 

"What?" Heero backed up a step, "I don't love him. I don't even know him!" 

Wu Fei ignored this and demanded, "Sit." He smeared a fowl smelling paste over Heero's eyes as he reluctantly complied and continued, "Picture him in your mind. Pull him to you. Begin now." 

The stranger was chanting in another language, musical syllables dancing through Heero's head and he closed his eyes, giving in to irrational thought, and the hope that Duo really could be brought back to life. The rhythm of the chanting began to lull him into a hypnotic state. Duo appeared clearly in his mind, amethyst eyes sparkling, chattering happily. He imagined a muscled body encased in sheer silk and soft leather, a body he'd definitely like to get to know better, and a mind as well. He had felt immediately comfortable around Duo, something that had never happened before… but that wasn't love, was it? After all, he wasn't gay, and besides, he had just met Duo. He couldn't love someone he didn't know. 

The words popped unbidden into Heero's mind: love at first sight. But that wasn't real, was it? 

Ghosts weren't supposed to be real either, a small part of his thoughts reminded him. 

Nonetheless, he could see himself hanging out with Duo, relaxed, watching TV or doing homework. He remembered their kiss and imagined himself lying in bed, Duo spread against him, both nude, bare chest to bare chest, his hand diving through Duo's long silken hair, and Heero couldn't help but find the image erotic, his breath quickening. He saw himself coming home from a nameless job ten years from now to find Duo on the other side of the door, a little girl clinging to his jeans. It all seemed so inviting and so real. He wanted to give it a try. 

A scream ripped through his thoughts, and Heero's eyes flew open. Wu Fei turned on him, black eyes on fire, "Shut your eyes! Call him!" 

Heero did as he was told. He pictured taking Duo into his arms and holding tightly. 

The screams continued, though he did his best to block them out, and Heero felt a strange jolt. It was as if his very soul was being torn from his body, and, considering what they were dealing with, he wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. He pulled back with difficultly. It hurt so badly he could hardly breathe. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt a snap, and his "soul" flew back with such a force that it blew him onto his back. The pain was gone, but he felt very, very tired. It was an effort to force his eyes open. 

A clear black sky studded with stars greeted him. The screaming had stopped, but heavy panting was coming from the direction of the dock. With all his remaining energy, Heero lifted himself up to look around. Wu Fei sat silently beside him, head bowed. On his other side, Quatre was tucked in Trowa's arms, both staring at the coffin. 

Both sand circles had been charred black and were covered with the sheen of glass. Matthew knelt alone on the dock, clutching his chest. 

"Damn," He whispered and let the hand fall, "You didn't tell me it would hurt so badly." 

Wu Fei looked up, "You didn't ask." 

"Did it work?" Quatre detangled himself from his boyfriend and took a tentative step forward. 

A hand shot out of the coffin to clutch at the side, followed shortly by the other. A head slowly appeared as Duo sat up. He took a moment to breathe before standing - and promptly falling back on his ass. "Ow!" 

Wu Fei actually smiled, "It worked." 

"It worked?" Heero felt his breath leave. He scrambled to his feet, a sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through every vein. He stumbled to the side of the coffin and fell to his knees. Peering inside, he saw Duo lying on his back, a huge grin on his face. 

"Duo? Are you…." 

"I'd better be," Duo grimaced as he propped himself up on both hands, "or all the pain was for nothing." 

Heero clamped one hand around Duo's upper arm and helped him into a sitting position. The tattered remains of his burial suit barely covered the warm, tanned skin underneath. Heero felt the corners of his mouth tug into the widest grin in the world, "You're alive." Without another thought, he pulled Duo to him and kissed him. Duo laughed against his lips, returning the embrace with over a hundred years of built up passion. 

"Well," Matthew smiled, getting slowly to his feet, "that's a little more than I needed to see." He threw a look over to Wu Fei. "How about I take us home?" 

"Yes. Let's." 

"Wait," Trowa approached Wu Fei, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's it? It's that easy?" 

"You call that easy?" Matthew and Duo chorused. 

Matthew put a hand to his chest again. "That was the most painful thing I've ever felt in my whole life. It's like… I feel like a part of me is missing." 

"It is." 

All eyes turned to Wu Fei. 

"I needed the… life force, I suppose, of a relative to give Duo life. It will be returned to you in time, and if all goes well, the energy given to Duo will grow and sustain him." His eyes fell on Duo, and he nodded gravely. "If there are any problems, however, return to me." He then turned back to Matthew, nodded once and headed for the road. 

"I guess I'll see you guys at school..." Matthew smiled at Duo, "Good luck." 

A moment later he was gone and the remaining four exchanged looks, unsure of exactly what to do now. 

"I guess we should go, too." Trowa supplied. 

"But go where?" Quatre countered, "I have to admit that I didn't really think this through. Where will Duo stay? What are we going to do with him?" 

"He'll stay with us," Heero answered immediately. 

"And we'll figure out the rest tomorrow," Trowa continued, stifling a yawn. He gestured grandly in the direction of the truck and started off, Quatre in tow. 

Heero watched them a moment and then felt warm, strong fingers slide against his palm. He wrapped his hand around Duo's and turned to see smiling amethyst eyes watching him. 

"You did it." Duo continued to smile, confusion and wonder playing across his features. "You know, Heero, I think I love you." 

Heero's heart did a little flip and he laughed before brushing his lips across Duo's. He met the other boy's gaze dead on and whispered, "I think I love you, too." 

"Well, then," Duo slid both arms around Heero's neck. His mind was still a bit numb from the nights adventures, and deep thought was a little beyond him, "what do we do now?" 

"Sleep." 

"But then what?" 

"Then…" Heero smiled, exhaustion forcing him to pull away from Duo. He took Duo's hand in his and led them toward the truck as he considered the question, "then… I have no idea." 

"Good enough for me ." Duo's laughter echoed off the surface of the lake as they disappeared into the night. 

End! 

____________________________________________________________________ 

Author's notes: 

Let's see… Yes, Trowa and Heero are a bit OOC, but this is completely AU and they're being brought up in a completely different time. I tried to keep the characters' basic personalities intact while adjusting them to fit into modern American life. 

Then why, you ask, am I writing a fan fic when I'm not even writing about the characters we all know and love? My reply is that I am, just tweaked a bit. It's not like I'm making Heero a giggly bouncing flaming queen or anything. This is just my version of Heero had he had a semi normal life. And besides, this is all in fun. 

Also, this story begs for a sequel, which I have every intention of writing (though not until I finish up the numerous other stories I'm currently working on). After all, we still have to deal with the Relena issue, Heero's thing about "not being gay," possibilities with things going wrong with Duo's reanimation, as well as Duo being introduced into modern society, and is it just me, or does it look like something should happen between Matthew and Wu Fei? I so didn't intend anything to, but in typing up and editing this story, I got the strong feeling that those two should hook up. 

And answers to random questions you might have: Where did Trowa get Duo's cross? From Matthew, of course, who got it from a box of junk in his attic. The branch that Wu Fei pulled out was a yew branch, which is used in bringing people back to life. And, yes, I know that bringing people back from the dead is a huge no-no, but this is just a story, so relax. ^_^ 


End file.
